1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method, a communications terminal, and a control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, home electrical appliances (hereinafter simply referred to as “electrical appliances”) that receive and transmit information from and to an external communication terminal via a network have been widely developed. By using such an electrical appliance, a user can transmit a request indicating an operation to be performed by the electrical appliance to the electrical appliance via a communications terminal, such as a personal computer (PC) or a cell phone. In this manner, the user can control the electrical appliance.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-3230701 describes a technology in which a user can select an electrical appliance to be controlled using a communications terminal and input a type of operation to be performed by the electrical appliance to the communications terminal as a request. Thus, the user can control the external electrical appliance using the communications terminal.